Progett Famiglia
by Kazu lucky dog
Summary: The day of officialy becoming the boss of Vangola is drawing near. and the small Mafia family known as Progett are headed to Japan to meet the new boss. I own the Progett familglia. I dont own the reborn characters
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one _**

Progett Famiglia

Members:

-Umile Pariso (16 a boy with short spiky blue hair and red gleaming eyes)

-Jeroen Handel (19 a young man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes)

-Isa Pariso (26 a woman with long pink hair and yellow eyes)

-Ugo Mitso (17 a boy with a scar across his left eye, his hair is brown and short his eyes are grey)

- Kisha wung (?)

"Ahh" A sigh escaped Umile's lips as he opened his eyes. He stretched his arms and pushed himself up to stand. Umile stood in a large grass field of grass, with a ruin not far from it. "Umile!" a sudden voice rang through the air.

He immediately turned back to where it came from and saw Ugo running towards him. He held a broad smile as he waved at Umile. He came to a halt when he reached Umile "H-hi th-here" he panted . "Heh, Hi there Ugo everything alright?" he asked wondering why his friend seemed in such a hurry.

Ugo gave a short nod before pulling something out of his pocket. It was a letter, "I-it's an invitation, from Vongola" Ugo breathed out. "10th boss, is going to have an inheritance ceremony" Ugo briefly explained while opening the letter and taking a quick look at it.

"That's great isn't it Umile we 'are going' aren't we" Ugo asked. Umile ruffled his own hair and thought for a moment. In the end he smiled "yup we are" he could see Ugo was excited about it. "Let's take every-" "No we'll just go with a few K" Umile cut him off which got him an odd glance from Ugo.

But with nothing more said they left with the plan of meeting the Vongola in Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two _**

"I think we're lost"

"Yup"

"You Pinheads! you drag me from Holland to Japan and tell me your lost!"

"Eh, sorry Jeroen"

Umile and Ugo stood in front of the train station with large bags at their feet. Umile held a phone far from his ear to avoid Jeroens yelling. "s-sorry, but would you mind picking us up" Umile asked nervously as Jeroens voice died down. A loud and irritable sigh was heard from the other side of the phone, "alright, stay where you are…DON'T MOVE" there was a soft beep before he hung up. Umile let out a sigh "I told you we should've taken the directions the old man told us" Ugo said putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, yeah" Umile pouted seeing a small smirk on Ugos lips. "You know he's going to yell at you too" with that said Ugo frowned slightly "But still it's your fault, hey!" while he spoke Umile walked over to a girl. "Um, may I ask you a question?" Umile asked politely when he walked up to her. She turned around and revealed holding a little boy…in a cow suit? "Yeah"

Shaking his head slightly and turning his attention back to her he asked "um, do you know where this place is" he pulled out a small card out of his pocket and showed it to her. She thought for a while "umm…oh yeah' when she remembered she started giving him the directions. Suddenly the child in her arms began to flail his arms "Lambo wants to go home! Kyoko!". With a quick goodbye the girl known as Kyoko left together with the loud Lambo. "Hey Ugo I know the way to the hotel" he said and ran back to his friend but suddenly out of nowhere a jet black car speeded straight towards Umile. "Umile watch out!" Ugo called out running towards him. The tires of the car screeched leaving marks on the pavement as it came to a halt.

"t-t-that was close" Umile gulped seeing the car had came to a halt just inches away from him. The door opened and a tall blond haired man wearing shades stepped out. "Tsk". "J-Jeroen" Ugo stammered. "What! Just get into the car before I change my mind". The two grabbed their bags and entered the car which left as quickly as it came leaving a crowd of dazzled people behind.

"What was that all about you nearly killed him!" Ugo got from scared to angry in a flash when he was sitting in the backseat of the car. Jeroen gripped the wheel tightly and didn't answer only glare at the rear view window. "U-Ugo" Umile tried calming his friend. "Umile don't tell me your not angry, you were nearly road kill because of th-" "Ugo I still want to get there in one piece" Umile spoke out of Jeroens hearing range. Just as the car raced though the street Umil caught a glimpse of Kyoko once again but also of a small infant who seemed to look directly at him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been just a few days since the thee arrived in Japan. Ugo had already gotten used to the place while Jeroen and Umile needed some more time adjusting to their surroundings. Ugo told them he's seen some 'odd' people patrolling near the area and from what he heard they were with Vangola. That didn't worry them at all it actually gave them some assurance.

Umile decided to decided to take another walk around. He was walking down the street with his hands behind his head while whistling a tune. "huh?" he noticed a cat run past him, but that's when he noticed it wasn't a cat it was a lion cub. For just a moment he stood there watching as it turned the corner "…". But then he decided to follow it wanting to know where it was going.

After a while of chasing it he lost sight of the cub and was once again…lost. "great where am I this time" he ruffled his hair while looking around to the place that was unknown to him. There was no one around, he frowned trying to fins out where he was. After walking around he stopped and saw a boy sitting not so far from him. he thought about approaching him and asking for directions but there was some sort of gloom emitting from him which made Umile hesitate for just a moment.

"u-um hello there" it seemed the person didn't hear him since he didn't react to him. Umile took some steps closer and tried again " Hello". This time he caught the boys attention "…hi…".

There was a minute of silence between the two. For a moment Umile thought the voice sounded familiar but he soon got that thought out of his mind when he remembered what he wanted "Um, do you maybe know where-" Umile stopped when he heard footsteps heading towards the both of them. He turned around and saw a tall and slender woman walked their way. "Enma a friend of yours?" she asked. "Oh no, no, no, I was just going to ask directions, oh an I'm U-"

"Umile what are you doing here" a stern voice came from above. There atop a small building stood Isa Pariso, she held a stern look in her eyes when she looked down at him. "Hi there Isa" he greeted but it only earned him a glare. She leaped down and landed perfectly. She walked towards him her eyes never leaving him, she was rather intimidating with the look he gave her. "Don't 'Hi' me" she growled . either she didn't notice the other two or just to ignore their presence because she began to drag him away without even glancing at them.

"Isa I'm so glad y-oowww!" Isa slammed her fist right into the back of his head. "Hey what did you do that for " he asked while rubbing the back of his head. "Why do you go and follow a random animal" she folded her arms and let out a sigh. "You were watching me" "tsk, of course to make sure you wouldn't get yourself in any trouble". "those two where from the Shimon family" she informed him "so they're probably the once working together with the Vangola" "an ally family o the Vangola has been attacked recently…I'm telling you this because you have to be on your guard". "Why-" his voice got softer "-it's not like anyone would bother with us…since no one would even remember us".

Isa glanced down at Umile who looked at her with a smile. "that's why we've got the advantage" he gave her a thumbs up. "Really Umile" she sighed once again "You honestly that's a good thing" "Yup-hey there it is again" Umile pointed at the lion cub which was standing at the side of the road. Like a little kid he ran towards it, the poor unsuspected creature wasn't aware of Umile until it was grabbed. The cub squealed but slowly stopped when it felt Umile's soft hand stroked its back. That's also when Umile got aware of the flames surrounding it's head "W-Wow" umile's eyes sparkled.

"Hey Natsu!" a voice called out. Turning right around the corner was a boy with both brown hair and eyes. "Ah, there you are" the boy ran over to Umile who was still holding the animal. "oh is he yours" Umile asked and the boy gave him a nod. Umile handed Natsu over to the boy who soon apoligized for any trouble Natsu could've caused. But Umile shook his hands telling him the little animal hadn't caused any trouble.

After that the boy left, "You know that was the 10th" "Eh! really" Umile looked at her with doubting eyes. "Yes, his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi". 'Well, this should be interesting'.

After having walked around for a while Isa brought up the topic of weapons. "why would we need those?" Umile asked innocently. Isa growled anger ticks appearing on her face she was seconds away from hitting him again. "heh, I was just kidding…please don't hit me". After her anger subsided he dared to speak again "it's been a while since any of us used weapons" he said fiddling with something in his pocket. "And i'm not even talking about the Progett wepons" he mumbled. "Don't worry about it" Isa put a sudden tight grip on umile's shoulder. "I'll make sure you'll be able to use weapons in no time". Umile only gulped sweat rolling down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

"Are you Men or Mice!"

"…"

"Men!"

"I'd rather be a Mice"

Umile, Ugo and jeroen were doing push-ups in the middle of the living room while Isa put heavy objects on their backs.

Jeroen was doing fine, Ugo was sweating but was able to keep going but Umile…he was ready to give up. His arms wobbling, breath ragged, spine just ready to just snap. "I-Isa is this really necessary".

"What do you mean Is this 'necessary' it is" she growled putting her leg on his back forcing him to fall on the ground "aaahh!". Isa let put an annoyed growl "What have you been doing these past four years". Umile glanced up at her he was thinking about answering, actually what had he been doing those four years since 'that day'.

*Flashback *

"Umile could you help me carry this"

A lady holding two violin cases called out while standing in front of a building. Minutes kept passing by after calling Umile. It took him a while but the young Umile came running wearing a black suit. He was panting when he came to a halt next to the lady. "what took you so long" she sneered.

"s-sorry ma'm" his voice immediately dropped. She handed him one case before walking from the building, he ran after her trying to keep up while carrying the "So-somebody h-help"

Snap!

Umile's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud snap. He looked to the side to see Ugo laying on the round with an awfully painful expression. "um, Ugo" Umile pushed himself up and nudged his friend in the side but he got no response.

hours later they got Ugo to come back to the living. By the time Ugo got back up Isa had already left she said something about calling someone. Umile was looking out of the window while Jeroen was in his room.

Umile let out a sigh outside there was nothing catching his interest and even if there was Isa told him to stay inside. There was a sudden knock on the door and Umile walked over to it and opened it.

"AAAHHH!"


	5. Chapter 5

Blood splatters flew through the air and stained the carpet. Umile felt a sharp pain run though his shoulder. His eyes stared straight at the attacker and he clenshed his teeth in pain. "Hey Umile are you- Hey!"

Jeroen who waked out of the room ran towards the door when he saw Umile running though it going after the attacker. That was when he saw the bloodstains on the ground.

Umile was running after the assailant. Umile was fast but his vision started to get blurry making it difficult to keep track of the attacker. He heard gasps aroudn him and then he realised he was outside. 'Where is he' he thought looking around him but the crowd of people was obstructing of his view. Umile pushed himself through the crowd.

"Hey thats the boy" Umile heard a familiar voice, glancig up he saw Vangola's 10th and what seemed like some of his friends. "Have you seen a-" Umile stopped mid sentence when he saw a boy behind Tsuayoshi. The boy was wearing glases and had green hair and had red eyes. Umile let out a sudden growl and leaped towards the boy, "Koyo watch out". Umile felt a sudden weight pushing him to the ground. He just reached out before everything faded to black.

"..."

"he's waking up"

"10th be careful"

Umile stirred awake, the first thing he saw was that he wasn't in the hotel. He sat up right and saw that he was in a room he didn't recognize and that's when he saw Tsuna, a grey haired boy, a blond haired man and an infant. 'where am I...'.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: He sat up right and saw that he was in a room he didn't recognize and that's when he saw Tsuna, a grey haired boy, a blond haired man and an infant. 'where am I...'.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

To answer that question the infant spoke "Your at the Vongola 10th's house". 'The Vongola...how did I...' he placed a hand on his hand but suddenly jolted up "Where is he". Tsuna jumped because of Umiles sudden action "You mean Aoba Koyo" the infant asked. Before Umile could speak the grey haired boy spoke "Are you the one who attacked the Giegue Famiglia". "Giegue...What No!" "Where's your proof".

"you think i'd attack another famiglia Octopus head!" Umile sneered at him and the two stared a glaring contest. "Which famiglia are you part of" the boy asked.

"I think I can answer that one" the man pulled out an object from his pocket. "Hey that's mine" without any thought umile reached for the pocket watch in the mans hand. But a sudden sting in his shoulder prevented him from reaching any further. "That logo" the infant muttered.

The embled on the watch had two boys at each side one identical to the other both holding a weapon one a scythe the other a sword. And both wings and at each side 'Progett' was engraved. "The Progett, it's been a while since I heard that name" the infant muttered "A family made out of mafioso all over the world". Umile watched them as they thought "But they disbanded years ago" the man said and glanced at Umile who only looked back. Umile sighed "you want to know why" he closed his eyes thinking back. "Because of an incident..."


	7. Chapter 7

Umile sighed "you want to know why" he closed his eyes thinking back. "Because of an incident..."

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

The moon stood high in the sky shinning down onto a large mansion. "Hey Umile wait" a voice called out as the young Umile walked down the corridors of the mansion. A little girl with long flowing brown hair and vibrant blue eyes ran through the mansion looking for Umile who stopped at the sound of her voice. "I'm here m'lady" he said with some dismay.

He was wearing a black suit and held a large pile of unwashed clothing; for a moment it was silent in the halls..."BOOO!" the girl popped out of nowhere making Umile jump and causing everything to scatter onto the floor. "Hahahaha" she laughed victoriously. Umile frowned gathering all the articles of clothing that had fallen. "What do you want m'lady" he asked not looking at the little girl who was looking down at him.

"Umile you 'HAVE' to clean the house, you should hurry it up a bit. It has to look preseantable for the guests" she said her childish tone instantly changing into a harsh one. "But your father told m-" "I don't care what daddy told you" she cut him off and gave him a kick which caused him to tumble. "Hey you little-" "WWAAAHH!' "oh no". The girl let out a throbbing scream which echoed through the entire mansion.

"What happened" men and women in black started to flood the hallway. 'Not AGAIN' Umile groaned seeing as they all crowded around him and the girl. One of the women kneeled down infront of the little girl "what's wrong honey?" "He-" she pointed at Umile "I was just passing by and he-" Umile could feel the glares being directed at him "He pushed me and said mean things".

She was feeding them one of her lies again. "He what" Umile could already hear angry grumbles and growles. But he was used to those "Glad boss isn't here' he muttered that was the only thing he could be glad about. "What happned here" a loud and demanding voice roared. 'spoke to soon' he could feel a wave of authrority push through the crowd.

He looked up to see a strong, bulky and intimidating man stand before him. "B-b-oss s-sir it's not liek she says I didn't even touch you daughter" he stammered his face pleading. "He's lying" the little girl immediatly sneered at him. "n-no it isn't". His boss seemed in thought for a little while "You are to head back to you room 'NOW' i'll talk to you later" and with that Umile was dismissed. He was both glad and nervous when he left and headed to his room.

*Some time later*

Umile heard the door of his room open and a boy wearing the same clothes as Umiel entered. "Seems she gave you a hard time 'again'". Umile gave a nod to the boy as he sat in his bed, "She's been doing it a lot latley" "In short she's taking after her mother". The boy sat down next to him, "Do you know who the special guests might are" the boy asked. Umile thought for a moment now that he thought about it he heard it was something along the lines of mafia.

"Mafia I heard" Umile thought out loud. "again" "Honestly I don't see what's so special about this mafia family, they practicaly want us to treat them like royalty" "Well we'll see tonight at dinner". A sigh came from Umile as he closed his eyes 'Guess we'll see'.

*That night*

"Welcome to the Progett mansion"

Umile and the boy stood at the large doors of the mansion greeting the visitors as they arrive. The mafia family that came to visit wasn't that large but they had authority written all over them.

Once the entire famaly was inside they were led to the large dining room. The large table in the middle was filled with delisious looking food which beckoned everyone to come and take a bite. Sadly however, the servants, which included Umile, had to wait while watching the entire event from a distance. He sighed as he saw a young man from the other family walking towards him, "can I get you something Sir" Umiel asked as politely as he could.

The man waved his hand a little "I haven't seen your boss around would you mind telling him I am here" he asked. Umile hesistated but gave a nod "as you wish sir" and walked out of the room. Now that the man had mentioned it, his boss was not in the dinning room. After searching around for a while he found his boss sitting in his office, Umile knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Boss-" that's when he noticed more members of the Progett family in the room and also a member of the visiting family. Umile could not explain the feeling it was odd, but he knew there and then that something was terribly wrong.

"What do you mean!"

Boss slammed his fist down on his desk causing Umile to jump with fright. "You know what I mean it's time for the Progett to dissapear." The voice came from a young man standing next to Boss's desk. The man had noticed Umile standing in the room. There was something unnerving about this man not only that, he had an uncanny resembelance to Umile they could almost pass as twins. but the fact that he made him quiver at the very glance.

"It's obvious that your subordinates want to leave. Disband or I'll have to force your hand" his voice not wavering. "Please...let me go" Umile recognized the voice. It was the bosses daughter she was dragged into the room with a gun pointed at her head. "F-Felisia! You woundn't dare" boss growled at the man but the man only smirked.

"Your choice...'boss'"

The air in the room was tense almost suffocating, Umile just got dragged into the situation 'W-wh-at am I supposed to do' he took a glance at Felisia. Tears were streaming down her face as the gun was pressed harder afgainst her temple.

"tik,tak,tik,tak...time's running out" the man said with a soft laugh. "Kill her". The guns trigger was pulle "STOP!" "hmm" everyone's attention turned to Umile when he shouted. Even boss was somewhat suprised, Umile looked at his boss "Please boss, do as he says for her sake" "Umile...". Boss cose dhis eyes in thought not noticing the man walked towards Umile.

"Intresting"

"A-alright w-w-well disband'

The man had a pleased look on his face "sorry, but your too late" with a snap of his fingers a sudden explosion occured. "W-what is this!" not only that gunshots were heard as well.

Screams and shouts were barey heard above the loud explosions. "AAAHHH!". Everyone was in a state of turmoil. Umiles eyes widened Felisia was gunned down and the man reached for Umile. Red, the red cold-looded eyes of the man was all he saw before everything faded to black.

When Umile came to he was laying in a field of grass, he got himself to his feet and looked around him. His eyes widened when he saw smoke rising from far away. Tears started falling from the corner of his eyes 'everyone...is gone...'.


End file.
